


An Issue with Authority

by sad_goomy



Series: Lonashipping Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grad Student Gladion, Heart-to-Heart, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, but like....frowned upon love technically, lonashipping, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Moon didn't really want to go to this cocktail hour anyway, where she's the only undergrad in a sea of PhD candidates schmoozing their way for more funding.Then she realizes Gladion, the grad student she's working under, and that she's definitely not in love with, is also here.She's going to need more wine for this.





	An Issue with Authority

 

Moon isn't sure if this is how she wants to be spending her Friday night. 

She's stuck at a networking event for grad students in the research program to subtly ask for more money, and she just happened to miss the memo that while research assistants were invited and encouraged to come and talk about their work, no other undergrad would actually show up. What she thought might be a good opportunity to rub elbows with important alumni and administration has quickly turned into her hiding out in the corner, subtly downing glasses of free and only mildly awful red wine; it's not her fault that the focus of tonight is on the PhD candidates, and there's not much she can offer to the conversation beyond the work she's doing with Gladion. 

Otherwise known as her sort-of boss who she sort-of made out with in his office late at night last week, only for the two of them to come to their senses and agree that whatever unresolved sexual tension that's been building between them for months must remain unresolved to avoid going directly against university policy and jeopardizing their work and reputations. 

So tonight has been awkward to say the least. 

To be fair, Moon didn't think it'd be uncomfortable when she first arrived – she didn't realize she'd need to be glued to his hip if she wanted to be relevant to anyone here, and it's not like this is the first time they're seeing each other after that night. When she showed up to his office the next day, they were both quiet and avoiding each other's gaze, but by the third day they'd managed to fall back into their routine of quips and (only vaguely flirtatious) banter. 

When she showed up to the cocktail hour, though, there was something in the way he looked at her that sent a shiver down her spine and made the air in the room thick and heavy with electricity, like the beginning of a thunderstorm. He said he wasn't used to seeing her dressed up – which counts as a compliment coming from him – and she had teased that she wasn't used to seeing him interact with other people and smiling. She didn't think it would actually affect her until an hour in, when she could no longer focus on conversations due to the fact that she was genuinely awed by him, just as charmed as those he was speaking to and wondering why she never noticed before how he carried himself with such confidence, or the cut of his jaw, or just how broad his shoulders are. 

When he nearly caught her staring for the third time, she snapped to her senses and excused herself with a damning blush on her cheeks, chiding herself for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush at a professional event. 

So now she's sitting at a corner table, giving the waiter a half-hearted smile as she takes her fourth glass of red wine from his tray, settling back into her chair and watching the clusters of scientists and donors making small talk. Her eyes naturally find a head of blond hair, watching with a frown as he effortlessly glides through conversation, laughing at something an alumnus says. Moon takes a long sip of wine, trying to swallow the bitter realization that while she's spent the better part of tonight grappling with the flutter of her heart, he seems entirely unaffected by her. She wouldn't be surprised if he's already forgotten that she's here. 

She wonders if she just imagined that kiss, just created this false flirtation in her head. Maybe the past few months have truly amounted to nothing, and she's just fabricated this budding romance to cope with the monotony of data entry. 

"You seem like you're having fun." 

Moon glances up at the voice, eyes sliding over the slightly familiar form; Ilima smiles back at her, lopsided and charismatic. Though she's never worked with him directly, she's had a few passing conversations with him while waiting for her coffee to brew in the graduate offices, and of course she's heard the whispers of his admirers in the physics department. It's not hard to see why he has such a following amongst giggling students, especially when he's dressed so sharply in a blazer. 

Realizing she's been staring a hair too long, Moon clears her throat and mirrors his smirk. "I'm  _drowning_  in fun. Care to join?" 

He chuckles and foregoes the seat across from her, instead sliding into the chair right next to her at the table; Moon sits up a little straighter, raising a brow. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting?" Ilima leans slightly towards her, as if she might not be able to hear him over the low music and murmur of conversation in the background. His smile drops a little, curiosity lighting up his eyes as he says, "You seemed deep in thought." 

Her laugh falls flat and she keeps her eyes on the glass of wine in her hands as she shrugs. "Just realizing that I might have gaslighted myself." 

"Sounds pretty serious." 

"It's nothing," she mumbles, taking another long drink. 

He watches, and she returns his gaze with a small smile, not sure what his intentions are. Really, he should be up and talking to everyone who  _isn't_  her if he's trying to get more funding or resources for his research, and they aren't even in the same department. The more Moon thinks about it, the less it makes sense, until he leans forward just an inch closer and the smile he gives her is dripping in charm. "I could help keep your mind off it." 

A light-bulb – nay, a brilliant neon sign – lights up above Moon's head as she fights a surprised chuckle; Ilima, the dreamboat of the physics department, is flirting with her. She's not entirely sure what to do with this information. Sure, he's _objectively_ attractive, but he's not quite Moon's type. 

Then again, her type seems to be uptight and emotionally unavailable, so what's the harm in taking the bait and having a little fun? 

Moon leans a hair closer to him, their arms brushing. She bites her lip, delighting in the fact that it works just as planned and his eyes flicker to her lips. "How so? One of your infamous lectures on physics?" 

He raises a brow, running a hand through his hair. "'Infamous,' huh? You've been gossiping about me." 

She laughs, exaggerating it just a touch. "The research assistants gossip about everyone," she tells him, taking a sip of wine before setting her glass down with a smirk. She nearly leaves it at that, but then she feels a pair of eyes on her, and when she glances back towards the crowd, she just catches Gladion's stare. He turns away, back to the conversation he's having with a group of professors, and she swears her mind is playing tricks on her before she notices the unnaturally tight grip he has on his glass and that his other hand is clenched into a fist. 

Her smirk grows and she turns back to Ilima. "Although you're a particularly popular subject amongst us." 

It should be illegal to be as effortlessly handsome as he is when he smiles, raising a brow. "And why would that be?" 

Moon's voice drops to something low and sultry that she hasn't used in months, and she finally lets herself fully settle into their game with an impish smirk. "You tell me, Ilima." 

 

* * *

 

She doesn't often take advantage of being a natural flirt, but it's nice to exercise it for an hour. Ilima is every bit as smooth as she expected, and though she still isn't sure if she has any intention to try and get an actual date out of this, at the very least it's been a nicer way to spend the evening than pouting in the corner drinking wine. 

Since she first caught him staring, Moon's kept the corner of her eyes peeled for signs of a particular PhD candidate, but he's since disappeared into the crowd, and she's since found herself genuinely enjoying talking to Ilima. By the time she's finished her wine, she's nearly forgotten why she ended up in this corner in the first place. 

Ilima finishes up another story, smiling as she giggles at his ending one-liner. He glances down at the watch on his arm (the arm that isn't draped on the back of her chair), and his eyes widen for a split second before he looks back up at her with a sheepish smile. "Time flies, huh?" 

"Not according to all the physics you've been trying to teach me." She smirks, victorious that she's gotten him to chuckle again. "But I should probably let you get back to schmoozing." 

"Believe me, I'd much rather continue our conversation." His chair scrapes against the floor as he stands, giving her a quick wink as he suggests, "But we can pick this up again over drinks sometime, right?" 

Moon hums, resting her chin in her palm. "Depends, are you going to call me, or are you one of those cute guys who collects phone numbers but never uses them?" 

"So you  _do_  think I'm cute." 

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "No, I only give my phone number to the ugly grad students." 

He gives her one last laugh before raising a hand to wave and making his way back to the crowd. "I'll see you, Moon." 

Her lips turn up into a smile of their own accord, and she mirrors his wave with her hand, watching as he turns around and effortlessly inserts himself into a group conversation. She watches him a second longer before her eyes scan the room, and she realizes too late what she's subconsciously doing. With a small scowl, she chides herself – she was just flirting with someone, is she seriously still going to try and find Gladion? 

Deciding it'd be best to clear her head, she stands and sticks to the side of the room, walking past the conversing clumps of people and to the door leading out to the building's balcony. When she steps out, an ocean breeze and a view of the beach greets her. She steps up to the railing, leaning her elbows against the cool stone and closing her eyes to let the sound of waves meeting the shore soothe her. She's thankful that no one else is out here, the networking event inside keeping everyone else too occupied to enjoy the fresh air. After making sure that no one inside can see her from the corner of the balcony, Moon lets her shoulders sag as she stares at the ocean with a frown, feeling the beginnings of tears forming as the exhaustion of the night and four glasses of wine hit her. 

She reminds herself that it'll take time to get over him, only to remember that she doesn't want to get over him. It feels like the oddest break-up she's ever had; they weren't even in a relationship to begin with. Moon would laugh if she didn't feel so utterly frustrated with herself. Who knew that she'd be out here, trying not to cry over the very grad student she swore she couldn't stand just a few months ago? 

The door creaks open and she straightens, quickly wiping a hand over her eyes. Plastering a smile on her face, she turns to see who's joining her, only for her smile to instantly drop. 

Gladion pulls at his tie, seemingly desperate to loosen it as he walks towards her. She can't take her eyes off him, doing her best not to gape as he pretends to find the floor interesting. 

The door clicks shut behind him, drowning out the sounds of clinking glasses and laughter once more, and Moon is suddenly very aware of how alone she is with him right now. Sure, it's always just the two of them in his office, but this is entirely unfamiliar territory and try as she might, tonight has proven that Moon can no longer deny that she's falling for him. 

He clears his throat, finally looking at her, and she realizes that as awkward and nervous as she may feel, there's something almost like fear in his face, too. She tries to decipher his expression further, and swears she can see a hint of longing, but pushes the hope down when he looks away with a frown. 

"I thought you might be out here." 

She gives him a lopsided smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Here I am." Her brows furrow for a moment before she asks, "Did you need something from me?" 

Gladion hesitates, opens his mouth to say something, and then decides against it. He simply shakes his head, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers to hide his fidgeting fingers. "Just noticed you were gone and wanted to make sure you didn't end up in a ditch somewhere." 

"Not yet." She smirks, running a hand through her hair to try and hide her nerves, hide the fact that she's making this up as she goes along and has no idea how to treat him anymore. "Just wanted some fresh air." 

He nods with a hum. For a moment, their eyes meet, and the air once again feels like the beginning of a thunderstorm. All too quickly he looks away, past her and to the ocean that continues its pace of gentle, rolling waves. He walks forward, almost in a trance, and doesn't dare to look at her as he leans against the railing next to where she stands. She watches him intently, trying to decipher his face but ultimately giving up, instead settling uneasily beside him, her eyes tracing constellations in the sky. 

"I didn't think you would come." 

She chuckles. "I'm starting to think I shouldn't have." 

"Why? You seemed to be having fun earlier." 

The edge in his voice is lost on her as Moon rolls her eyes. She shakes her head, her eyes still on the stars as she mutters, "Oh,  _tons_  of fun being talked over and ignored."  

 _Especially when you’re the one ignoring me._  

But some things are better left unspoken and she bites her tongue, hoping her poker face manages to keep up. She can't see Gladion's frown, but she can feel his body go stiff and stand-offish. "I meant with – nothing." 

It sounds far from "nothing" in her ears, and it's suspicious enough that she glances at him from the corner of her eye. He scowls at the ocean, but his cheeks are flushed. The realization smacks her in the face, and suddenly all the little signs of jealousy seem so obvious to her that she can't help but smirk. “You can say it," she purrs, knowing she shouldn't be so petty but wanting at least one moment of triumph after a night of mediocre wine and self-deprecation. 

"I wasn't going to say anything." Gladion clenches his jaw, knowing he's been found out but not ready to dig himself further into this grave. 

Moon lets out the longest, deepest sigh of her life. He finally looks at her, eyes wide at the sheer exhaustion emanating from her as she rests her chin in the palm of her hand, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Considering everything that's happened between us," she mutters, "The least you can do is be honest with me." 

He opens his mouth to scoff something, but stops short, the words catching in his throat. He swallows them and frowns at the bitter after-taste. She watches, gives him a long moment to come forward, but he never takes the chance.  

 She wonders if this is what disappointment sounds like. 

And then he whispers, “I wish I could be honest with you, starting with how scared I am.” 

Moon feels her heart stop. She looks at him, and this time her eyes find his, emerald and burning even in the moonlight. He holds her stare, but his hand on the railing is shaking ever so slightly as he swallows the last of his hesitation. She chews her bottom lip, watching him and realizing they’re both waiting for something to snap. “What are you afraid of?” she asks, so quietly that she’s sure her hammering heartbeat is louder. 

“You, mostly.” He chuckles, and looks down at his hands, unable to look at her as he explains, “I figured what I felt was passing, that after…well, that kiss, the feelings would start to fade.” A seagull caws in the distance, drawing Moon’s attention and allowing Gladion to take a deep breath. With a half-hearted chuckle he continues, “But they didn’t fade. It’s almost terrifying how strongly I feel every time I see you. No one has made me feel quite like you do, and seeing you with – with someone else when I just wanted to be near you tonight was a harsh reminder of that.” Forcing himself to remain steady, he turns to face her completely, feeling like an open target ready to be struck. “And it’s unfair of me to suggest you do anything else when I’m the one who called this all off.” 

"To be fair, I agreed." She braces herself as she faces him square on, seeing how the angles of his face catch the starlight. “But what would you suggest instead?” 

“That would depend on how you feel.” He’s a fraction of an inch closer and she reminds herself how to breathe. 

"About what?" 

She swears he's going to ask that one final question that will ruin them, will sink this ship with the truth. Instead, he takes a deep breath. "About breaking school policy." 

She bites her bottom lip and his eyes flicker down before he catches himself and meets her gaze once more. “You know I have an issue with authority.” 

“Believe me, I’m well aware.” They laugh, and there’s something softer between them, and Moon realizes it’s dangerously close to that night in his office. 

And she moves just a hair closer and decides that if they've come this far, she's more than willing to push them over the edge. “And what about how I feel about you?” 

"What about it?" 

"Seems like a key factor." The trepidation in her eyes is replaced with a mischievous sparkle as she teases, "What if I'm just a flirt, looking to collect some names in my little black book?" 

He leans in impossibly closer, until she can feel his breath on her ear and her heart stops. 

"Then I'll put the notch in your bedpost myself." 

 

* * *

 

Moon decides that there are very few things she enjoys as much as kissing Gladion. 

Kissing him on a balcony where they might get caught at any moment isn't exactly ideal, but she'll take what she can get. 

And she feels the bad habit and poor decisions beginning to mount against her, but another brush of his lips and the tug of his hand on the small of her back drowns them, at least for tonight. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt of Lonashipping Week 2018, "Forbidden Romance." Now with some light editing (but with the stupid Fall Out Boy reference still completely intact).


End file.
